


Offering my beta services

by Ahriel_sinalas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahriel_sinalas/pseuds/Ahriel_sinalas
Summary: Hi! I am offering my beta services for anyone who needs them. I wasn't really sure how to go about that so in the end I decided to make this publication.Also, I can make translations to Spanish or beta read escritos en español ^.^
Comments: 2





	Offering my beta services

Again, as I didn't know how to find people that might need help with beta reading their texts I decided to make this post. Hope I can help someone as this will allow me to learn about writing and editing.


End file.
